Sedmo nebo
by CocoJams
Summary: "Baki je uvijek bio tu i sve je bilo o njemu. Baki ovo, Baki ono. To nije bilo ništa novo i Stiv nije želio da se išta promjeni. Mislio je da će pokušajem sve uništiti. Bio je to Baki, onaj Baki iz zgrade preko puta, što ga je naučio kako držati bejzbol palicu i kako zamahnuti. " - Priča je napisana na BHS jeziku.


Noć se tiho spustila nad gradom. Ulične svjetiljke su bljeskale obasjavajući pločnik i klupe pored rijeke. Zrak je mirisao na kišu i mokru zemlju. U daljini se čuo lavež pasa koji je tekao niz rijeku miješajući se sa zvukom ženskih potpetica. Nekolicina parova je šetala dok je poznata muzika džeza svirala iz pravca obližnjeg bara.

Baki je prepoznao melodiju. Prošle sedmice je izveo Anu Rut na ples. Njihanje njenih kukova tjeralo ga je da zamišlja svašta ponešto. Njena smeđa kosa uramljivala joj je blijedo lice dok joj je svjetlost iz plesne dvorane isticala zelene oči. Bilo je malo nestašluka u njima. Obrazi su joj se poklapali s bojom blago roze mašne u kosi.

Kasnije ga je uzela za ruku i odvukla u, njemu nepoznatu, mračnu uličicu. Nije mu bio prvi put da osjeti toplinu žene oko prstiju koje je uvlačio u nju.

Usnama joj je prigušivao jecaje u obliku brzih poljubaca. Držala se za njega željno u očajničkom pokušaju da se stopi s njim. Način na koji je micala kukovima i trljala ih od njegove podizao joj je suknju otkrivajući bijelu kožu drhtavih bedara, izluđivajući ga. Zatvorio je oči te potpuno oglušio na njene tihe molitve. Htio je da uspori i dopusti sebi da zamisli stvari od kojih mu je srce brže tuklo a želudac se nervozno prevrtao. One maštarije koje su mu tupile um i tegobile srce krivnjom. Podigao ju je i zanemario te duge nokte u svojim ramenima. Rukom se pridržao za zid kada mu je nogama stisnula kukove zarobivši ga između nogu. Zvuk raskopčavanja kaiša i šuštanja odjeće mu je dopirao do ušiju.

\- Želim te dušo, požuri. – uzdisala je.

Ma bio je posve glup način na koji je mehanički pričala da bi se njegovom gušterovskom mozgu dopala, al' ga je to podstaklo te ga razlozi nisu ni zanimali. Imao ju zasada, njenu pažnju i stenjanje dok je ulazio u nju grublje nego što je htio. Imao je njenu apsolutnu posvećenost kada je pri izlasku usporio tako da osjeti svaki milimetar te se brzo vratio u njenu toplinu ponovo i ponovo.

Stenjala je i jecala dok joj je ljubio ramena i vrat zamišljajući da je neko posve drugi. U tom trenutku osjećao se kao najveći grješnik, đavolje kopile, blato na đonovima ove divne dame. Bezvrijedan, patetičan i sam na sedmom nebu, jer je znao da ga ovo neće zadovoljiti, neće ga učiniti ispravnim i neće odagnati neprospavane noći koje je provodio ležeći sklupčan na svom krevetu. Nekad bude tako loše da mora zagristi krajičak jastuka ne bi li ugušio buku jer sav gori.

Baki je skontao da je pravo bojno polje u čovjekovoj glavi, a ne preko okeana. Puno puta se budio obliven hladnim znojem kao da se hrvao s lavovima. Um je mjesto konflikta, pa kad umoran ode u krevet i takav se probudi, zaključio je, to mora da je do toga što mu misli ne miruju. Bore se. Nije mogao zaustaviti te slike zbog kojih je kasno u noć želio da dira svoje tijelo, miluje, stiska i štipa. Nije nikad... i nikad neće. Da jest', izgubio bi i ovo malo zdravog uma što ima. To ga drži na zemlji. Pravi ga normalnim i dostojnim biti blizu Stiva.  
\- Baš tu, uh...  
Šapnula mu je ime još nekoliko puta, al' to mu nije značilo ništa. Nije bilo osobe iza tog imena.

Uskoro će Ana popraviti svoju suknju, poljubiti ga u obraz te odnijeti svoje široke kukove i crvene usne iza ugla, a on neće osjećati nikakav gubitak. Zna šta ga slijedi; uzet će cigaretu i zapaliti jednu jer... iskreno, ševa je bila dobra. Za nekoliko minuta će se odgegati do stana, vidjeti sitnog Stivija kako spava na ofucanom, trošnom trosjedu – jer taj malac stvarno spava pod nekim čudnim uglovima – pokrit će ga dekicom i otići u njihovu sobu.

I tako i bi. Ušunjao se u sobu. Bila je to prostorija ispunjena drvetom i jeftinim tapetama, sve osim kupatila. Kuhinja je bila zabačena u kut s tri kredenca, peći i malim improvizovanim frižiderom. Mada je to više bila neka kutija s ledom nego frižider za ove naše moderne mašine. Stol je bio ispod prozora, a drvene stolice je, izgleda, Stiv uredno zavukao i prebrisao. Treću stolicu su stavili u kupatilo. Preko kuhinje se nalazio kauč okrenut prema prozoru. Stiv tu ponekad sjedi i crta.

Ono što je zatekao nije bila pospana figura na trosjedu, ili pak oprano suđe u sudoperi, ali tu, na prašnjavoj fotelji je sjedio njegov najbolji prijatelj. Pogledom je pratio Stivovu liniju leđa i ramena. Kad bi ga čovjek pogledao, rekao bi da nije mogao spavati ili da je imao burnu noć. Baki je znao bolje.

Nešto nije bilo uredu. Zateturao se i tek tada shvatio koliko je bio pripit. Buka je doprla do drugog dječarca i on se okrenu da vidi ko je.  
\- Baki, šta radiš ovdje 'vako rano? – glas mu je bio promukao.  
\- Gospođica Rut nije mogla pratiti moje korake, Stiv- ou. – iskezi se pa nervozno proguta knedlu u grlu nakon što vidje da se Stiv namrštio.  
\- Hej, malac, što si ti budan, mora da si me čekao, hm? – patetično, znao je.

Stiv, ako je bilo moguće, opusti ona mršava ramena kao da su ga jastuci trosjeda mogli usisati.  
Baki je smrdio na viski i cigare. Ovako je bilo skoro svake noći. Prestao je dosađivati Stivu da zajedno idu van i traže prelijepe dame za ples. Stiv se više nije mogao pretvarati da uživa i zadnji put kad su otišli s Miler blizankama, Baki je pretukao ovog jednog lika zbog nečeg što Stiv nije mogao čuti.

Blizanke su bile barem toliko ljubazne da se udalje dok ih je tuča vodila van plesne sale. Štaviše, Stiv je morao učiti za ispite. Nikakvo plesanje s njegove dvije lijeve noge nije dolazilo u obzir.  
\- Ma... čitao sam. – Stiv odgovori gužvajući papir u ruci.  
Baki mu priđe bliže skidajući svoju jaknu. Stavio ju je preko lampe mada mu je Stiv milion puta rekao da to ne radi.  
\- Čitao? – Bakijev govor je bio nekako slijepljen te se on baci lagano na kauč preko puta Stiva.

Stiv se unervozi. Imao je loše vjesti za svog prijatelja i nije znao kako će mu ih reči. Nije znao ni kako će ovaj reagovati.  
\- Ma ja, neki roman što sam dobio od gospođe Kornval. – Stiv slaga.  
Bakijeve obrve se skupiše i on se nagnu prema Stivu ne bi li bolje vidio. Malac je izgledao bojažljivo.  
\- Stiv... ajde reci mi šta je zapravo. – reče on i zapazi kako se Stiv još više unervozi.  
\- Pusti, Baki... umoran sam. – Stiv odvrati i ustade. – odoh u krevet.  
\- Hoćeš vraga, ispljuni Rodžers. – Baki ustade za njim.

Iz nekog razloga Stiv mu poče ići na živac. Mogao je osjetiti da mu je prešućivao nešto, a to je radio jedino kad bi si u glavu utuvio da on mora Bakija zaštititi od nečega. Mulac jedan. To je bio Bakijev posao.  
\- „Ispljuni"? – Stiv je počeo brže disati, što nije bilo dobro za njegovu astmu. – Baš ću, Barns, idi nazad u plesnu salu iz koje si izgmizao!

Ovo je bio nisko i Baki je mogao samo stajati i gledati u nevjerici. Stiv odvrati pogled i uperi ga ka prozoru. Zaustavio ga je na velikom dimnjaku koji je dimio crnilo u nadi da uguši nebo. Opet pogleda svog prijatelja.  
\- Stiv...  
\- Samo... idem u krevet. Evo. – reče i otresito gurnu papir u Bakijevu ruku.

Trebalo mu je nekoliko sekundi da shvati kako će saviti prste i zadržati taj papir. Znao je šta je to. Bilo je to nešto najbliže njegovoj smrtovnici i jedine misli koje su mu prolazile glavom su one o jutrima kada se moraju razdvojiti, praveći se da onaj drugi krevet nije Bakijev. Nije htio izdati to povjerenje i ismijati to što su izgradili. Bilo mu je muka od te pomisli. Odkako su počeli spavati u istom krevetu, Baki nije htio spavati sam, niti je mogao. Nekad bi Stiv u snu priljepio svoje tijelo uz Bakijevo i ako bi se ujutro Baki budio uzbuđen, eh... to bi pripisivao mladim godinama i prisnosti tijela.  
Sebični gad, to je bio.

Ljutnja se zapjeni u njemu te on ustade i uze onu svoju jaknu. Oborio je lampu u procesu al' se nije osvrtao. Nije stao kad je čuo da su se vrata njihove sobe otvorila. Nije mogao podnijeti da pogleda Stiva u lice.  
Sebični gad.

* * *

Nije to bio prvi put da je stvarno poželio da jednom završi s tim i prizna mu sve, niti je to bio prvi put da je bio blizu da to uradi.

Zadnji put kada je Stiv bio bolestan, Baki je sjedio na svom klimavom krevetu i brojao kovanice za kiriju. Nije htio ostaviti Stiva iako mu je ovaj govorio da ide. Buka živahnog grada dopirala je do trećeg sprata kao i sparina. Stivijevo stanje se nije poboljšavalo a Baki je već bio potrošio zadnji novčić na sirup. Gledao ga je onako mršavog i prikovanog za krevet koji nije bio bolji od njegovog. Lice mu je bilo blijedo i ispijeno što ga je jako plašilo al' radije bi umro nego pokazao Stivu to. Gledao je kako su mu se prsa dizala i spuštala i mogao se zakleti da je čuo kako se ta mala rebra šire.

Stiv nije disao već je pištao i teško uzdisao. Bilo je bolno slušati pa je ustao. Stiv se trže iz groznice i pogleda ga.  
\- Gdje ideš, Bak? – prošaptao je. Nije mogao pričati glasnije, grlo ga je boljelo a usta se jednostavno nisu dala pomjerati. Puno posla.  
\- Nigdje, malac, čuvaj se dok ne dođem, može? – reče Baki i uze svoju majicu pa je navuče. Pokušavao je popraviti čupavu kosu al' je odustao.

\- Nema šanse. Nećeš van na tu žegu! – Stiv pokuša... ma kad on ne pokušava...  
\- Ma de, brzo ću. Moram, adje. – poče Baki.  
\- Bak... tražit ćeš dodatnu smjenu dole na istovaru od Hardija. – reče Stiv a glas mu puče tugaljivo. – neću ti pustiti da odeš... – završi i pokuša da dođe do daha. Nos mu nije surađivao.

 _Samo me pokušaj zaustaviti._

\- Gle, moram nešto uradit'. Čemu služe prijatelji, ne?

Baki je bio svjestan da bi Stivu bilo daleko bolje bez njega. Mogao bi prodati ovaj stan i nestati iz Bruklina. Imao je neku rodbinu na jugu. Mogli bi se brinuti za njega. Stivu je bila potrebna njega. Baki mu to nije mogao pružiti. Ne sa ovim minimalcem koji zaradi dole na molu.

\- Mislim da prijatelji ne poturaju svoja leđa toliko... samo da bi otplatili lijekove za prijatelja kojeg više opisuje status pacijenta. – Stiv odbrusi oštro. Mrzio je ovo slabašno tijelo. Mrzio je sve u vezi sebe.

Stiv je mogao ovako pričati cijeli dan i Baki to zna. Stiv neće odustati, jer ne zna kako.  
\- Baki, ne mogu... – počeo je kašljati. Ova serija kašlja je bila jako loša te Baki pritrči krevetu i poče ga polako tapšati po leđima. Posve je zaboravio da su se porječkali.

 _Molim te Bože..._

Polako je ohrabrivao Stiva da prati njegovo disanje te mu je pomogao da se vrati na jastuk. Podigao je ruku da skloni pramenove plave kose s Stivijevog čela. Gorio je.

Brzo je otrčao u kuhinju po alkohol. Toga je barem uvijek bilo. Uzeo je nekoliko peškira iz kupatila. Stiv ga je gledao. Kapci su mu bili teški i osjećao je slabost kao nikad prije. Mrzio je kad bi mu Baki masirao stopala alkoholom. Mrzio je tu kožu koja se kasnije gulila i smrad koji je ostavljala. Baki se nekad ponašao kao da mu je mater. Al' si nije mogao pomoći kad mu je srce naglo zaigralo pošto je osjetio Bakijeve dlanove na nozi. Koža uz kožu.  
\- Prijatelji ne rade ovo, Bak. – glas mu je bio tih a govor nerazumljiv. Tišina sobe i groznica su ga uljuljali te je slatko zaspao.

* * *

Baki je uvijek bio tu i sve je bilo o njemu. Baki ovo, Baki ono. To nije bilo ništa novo i Stiv nije želio da se išta promjeni. Mislio je da će pokušajem sve uništiti.

Bio je to Baki, onaj Baki iz zgrade preko puta, što ga je naučio kako držati bejzbol palicu i kako zamahnuti. Njegova nesreća je bila što se zaljubio u tog dečka. Ne... ne „zaljubio"... prošao je on fazu zaljubljenosti.

Baki ga je naučio hvatati loptu iako je bio bolji od njega nikad se nije nešto posebno riječima veličao.

Kao da je jučer bilo kad su se igrali na igralištu. Nebo je bilo svjetlo plavo, ona nijansa Bakijevih očiju kad se zraka sunca provuče kroz zastore i obasja mu lice... ono kad se Stiv pravi da spava a zapravo gleda i upija pa kasnije potajice crta i boji.

Nekoliko pufnastih oblaka je ukrašavalo nebo kao šećerna vuna koju mu je Baki kupio kad su bili na Koni Ajlandu. Miris svježe pokošene trave je bio u zraku. Kosili su je to jutro. Malo dječje igralište za bejzbol je bilo prazno i uredno, dovoljno da Stiv kaže „da" na Bakijevo moljakanje.

Ponijeli su palicu, rukavicu i loptu.  
Pri prvom pokušaju Stiv je grickao usnicu, duboko usredotočen da zamahne palicom i udari tu loptu pa da jednom za sva vremena pokaže Bakiju da zna i može. Znao je da je Bakijev ujak, gospodin Hardi, naučio Bakija da igra. Oca to nikad nije zanimalo. Trag i ožiljci koje je Veliki rat ostavio na čovjeku su bili loši, al' ono šta je on radio Bakiju je bilo još gore.

Stivijevom talentu za bejzbol je bilo potrebno još nekih desetak minuta objašnjavanja. Baki mu je objasnio kako položiti dlanove na dršku tako što je svojima obuhvatio Stivijeve i čvrsto stisnuo.

Stiv se sav preznojio, a vrućina i sparina dana nije imala ništa s tim. Kad je napokon zauzeo poziciju čuo je Bakija s druge strane igrališta:  
\- Brže to, Rodžers. Nemam čitav dan! – pripremao se baciti lopticu pravo prema Stivu.  
Stiv ga je posmatrao kako uzima lopticu, pritišće je dlanovima, prebacuje je u desnu ruku da bi težinu tijela prebacio na lijevu nogu i zabacio torzo nazad. Desno koljeno je savio i približio stomaku da očuva ravnotežu. Izgledao je graciozno.  
\- Ideee! – povika Baki pa se glasno nasmija.

Lopta je letjela pravo prema Stivu i negdje u kutku mozga znao je da je Baki navlačio rukavicu kako bi je mogao uhvatiti nakon što je Stiv udari. Ako je udari.  
Nije imao puno vremena da misli pa je samo zamahnuo. Taj poseban zvuk udarca koji se moze čuti samo u sportu kao bejzbol, uvuče mu se pod kožu te on glasno dozva Bakija od ushićenosti.

Stiv brzo baci palicu i potrča. Trčao je brzo koliko su ga noge nosile. Pluća su mu se ispunila raznim aromama dok se glasno smijao. Bio je bezbrižan, nije mislio na svoju pokojnu majku Sarah, nije mislio o poslu, školi ili o svom životu.

Imao je osjećaj da ima krila i ako samo raširi ruke i nastavi trčati poletjet će. Vinut će se u plavetnilo. Povest će Bakija sa sobom. Plovit će sinjim morima kroz maglene oblake. Tražit će blago skriveno na zvijezdama. Vratit će se u rodni kraj s dragim kamenjem i neće se morati brinuti za kiriju ili bolničke račune.

Plava kosa je letjela naokolo a štrkljave nogice su bučno lupale zemlju dok je trčao kao da će svakog časa dotaknuti nebo. Bilo je nadomak. Samo još malo.

\- Oooaaah hej, Stivko prikoči! – Čuo je Bakija ali je bilo isuviše kasno.

Sudarili su se i Baki se odbio od Stiva te završio na zemlji. Trtica ga je zaboljela a zaradio je i podobar udarac u rame. Imao je osjećaj da je izbijeno koliko ga je pri udaru zaboljelo. Ovo mršavo uglasto krele je zabilo sve svoje stranice u Bakijev stomak. Težina ga je pritiskala na tlo, pa je pogledao prema gore i šta vidi... Stiv ga gleda bez tračka krivnje na lijepom licu.

Čekaj. Šta?

\- Silazi s mene, krelac! – reče Baki mlatarajući rukama naokolo ne bi li odgurao Stiva.  
Stiv ko nedokazna budala ukruti svoje butne mišiće več opkoračivši Bakija. Ovaj se bio ukočio ko drvena Marija.  
\- Škakljat' ću te dok ne priznaš da je ova moja. – Stiv, budaletina, nije primijetio ništa.  
\- Odjebi!

Baki je bio prestravljen. Naravno da će Stiv eventualno primijetit kako ga nešto blago „bode". Tada je krivio adrenalin ali sada zna bolje. Sada zna da je to zbog Stivijevog pogleda, zbog načina na koji su mu bedra grlila kukove te zbog tih plavih šiški što su mu išle u oči. Jednostavno remeti pažnju.

Stiv poče torturu škakljanja pa se Bakijev smijeh pretvori u ljutito krčanje jer je stvarno želio da zgura Stiva sa sebe. Povukao je noge i udario al' ne jako. Okrenuo se da pokrije svoju sramotu.  
\- Jeb'o ga, Baki... što si konj... – reče Stiv i okrenu se da uzme lopticu.  
\- Isti se poznaju, Stivko. Ta koljena su mi bola bedra. – više kao: „ _jahao si me_ ", al' je samo progutao sve to i pokušao da nered stjera pod tepih.  
Baki je tog dana otišao u ispovjedaonicu.

Otac Samuel nije bio kao Otac Ričard. Ovaj je znao držati jezik za zubima.


End file.
